Learn to Forgive, Try to Forget
by BlackHairdye.SilverFindings
Summary: It only take a moment for everything to change, a ripple in eternity, a flash inside the brain. Nothing will ever be the same. Could you change the future if you could just go back and stand on the threshold of one single act?
1. Rain, Rain, Go away

Why Hello Me Pretties!!!! that was creepy, you know how to instently sound like a creep? and "In bed" or "Ladies" at the end of ever sentence. okay know to the story:

this is insired by... Lenore you are SO gonna hate.... _Whataya What From Me_ by Adam Lambert and _White Demon Love Song_ by The Killers and _I Will Follow You Into The Dark_ by Death Cab for Cutie. yeah i listened to those songs while i was writeing so TA-DA!!!!!!!! **R&R**When Alec had followed Magnus out into the cold rain after his mother had caught them holding hands in the library and he had reacted badly, the Shadowhunter hadn't expected this.

* * *

"I'm sorry alec," Magnus said "But, it's over."

Alec just stared slightly opened mouthed about to say something.

"It's just that I can't be with you," Magnus elaborated "I can't live in the shadows afraid we might get caught. I can't do that ever for you."

"But Magnus." Alec pleaded. "I—"

"No, I'm leaving," Magnus said "Please, try and forget me darling."

"No," Alec muttered rain splashing his face "No, I can't."

"Learn to forgive and try to forget." Magnus said taking a step away from Alec's clinging hands "Good bye."

"No," Alec moaned again "Wait! Magnus!" alec jumped down the front steps and ran sloshing mug onto his boot to the front gate, but as he reached it Magnus was already gone, disappeared into the mist the rain had turned up. Alec sunk onto his knees rain mixing with the tears.


	2. Why?

The door to Alec's room was pushed open. Alec opened his sleep deprived, tear parched, eyes and pulled the comforter down so he could see who was at the door. It was Isabelle. She looked hesitant as she pushed open the door.

"Alec?" she called quietly.

"What?" he replied his voice cracked.

"Mom said you need to get up." She said sadness in her voice.

"Okay." He said "Tell her I'll be down in a moment."

"Alec you okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay." Isabelle scented he didn't want to talk and so she left. Alec said up in bed pushing the comforter around his feet. Running his hand though his hair he sighed. Why did this have to happen to him? He asked himself before climbing out of bed and pulling on his cloths.


	3. Freak

Alec sat at the desk in the library staring at the book that their tutor had instructed him to read. Everything around him reminded him of magnus. Everything.

"Alec,"

Alec sat back in his chair.

"Alec," someone whispered again

"Mr. Lightwood!" someone yelled at him. Alec looked up to see Professor Pena's angry face looking back at him. "Mr. Lightwood, would you care to tell me why you are not reading?"

"I'm sorry." Alec said "I was thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing—"

"He was thinking about Magnus." Jace said smugly as if knowing Alec's thoughts won him an award.

"No, I wasn't." Alec said defiantly

"That's right; you're that freak," Pena said "The one who kissed that filthy downworlder."

"Hey!" Alec shouted "Don't you dare talk about magnus that way! He's a good person! With a good heart! The downworlders are just as human as you. Oh, but I forgot. You're not human at all." he stood up and pushed the book to the ground "I'm not learning this shit." And he left, his and the tutor's words ringing in his head. But he knew it was true, not the part about downworlders but that he was a freak. I loved Magnus and let his worries get in the way of their relationship. He wasn't going to lose magnus, no he was going to work this out and get him back.


	4. Chinese Take Out

Alec took the Chinese take out he had ordered just moments ago. Taking it into the kitchen, Alec hoisted himself up on it and tried to eat some of the food, but didn't succeed. He hadn't eaten anything since Magnus left. Suddenly the doorway was filled with Jace's built form.

"Hey," Jace said "I can't believe you actually said that to Pena. It was so…." Jace put his hands over his heart and fluttered his eyelash, pretending to cry "Beautiful!" jace broke out into laughs.

Alec jumped off the counter and took a step towards Jace.

"Why do you have to be such a shit head all the time?" Alec shouted at him "Are you unqualified to be nice! Or… or caring for anyone else but you or Clary?!" Alec walked toward him and shoved Jace in the chest "Can you care about others feelings?" he shouted. Jace shoved back and soon the too boys were on the ground fighting… if that's what you could call it. It was more like a cat fight, the too pulling each other's hair and slapping.

"Hey!" Mrs. Lightwood shouted from the doorway "Alec let go of Jace's hair!" it took Mrs. Lightwood plus Clary and Isabelle to pry the two off each other.

Alec whipped blood from his mouth and left the cold kitchen before his mother could say or do anything. He walked almost all the way to his room before collapsing in tears. There was a hole, and hole in his chest. He felt like it needed to be packed with cotton or he would bleed out right there on the floor. Heaving sobs raked his chest and burst out of his mouth. slowly he managed to stand and walk to his bedroom.


	5. Memories and Pleas

Alec silently put his books into the cubby hole with his name written on a piece of tape above it. His parents had come up with the idea about two years ago, a giant shelving unit in a big white room (aka where Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were suppose to feel welcome) with some guitars in the corner, a big white chair (that Alec now knew from Jace was good to have sex in), and a big black coach. The room had become more Alec's then anyone's, he hung out in it, he practiced guitar (a new hobby Magnus had insisted he take up), and sometimes even slept in. but today Jace and Clary were sitting on the coach. As Alec withdrew his hand he felt something slid up against his finger, a piece of paper. Pulling it out he saw it was a photograph of him and Magnus, taken at Central Park. Alec heart longed for Magnus's arms, so he stood there staring at the picture until he felt someone's eye on his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw Clary staring worriedly at him. Alec pocketed the picture and left walking outside into the cold air. He walked around the fire pit his father had bought.

"Magnus," Alec whispered "It's clear that your beautiful and that you were loving me perfectly. There's nothing wrong with you, it's me I'm the freak. But thanks for loving me. But I was afraid and messed it up. I'm sorry_._" he wasn't sure if Magnus had heard him but it felt good to say those words even if they were uttered to himself. Alec heard the creak of the old door's hinges and turned. Clary was standing there in the doorway, she had clearly come to find him.

"Alec," she said taking a step toward him.

"What do you want?" he snapped turning away from her.

"I know how it feels," she put a hand on his arm "to have your heart broken."

"No, Clary you don't" Alec retorted "You have no idea!" he voice rose to a yell "You think that what you fell when you and Jace couldn't be together is ANYTHING like what I feel?! You still saw Jace! You had a choice to stay with him! Me, I've got nothing like that! Magnus is gone and I'm never gonna see him again!" Alec turned and walked back inside slamming the door behind him.


	6. Talking

Sorry this is SO short but it had to be, to get the point across R&R

* * *

Alec was sitting on that big black coach when Jace, Clary, and Isabelle came into the room. They walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Alec," Isabelle said "We need to talk."

"Yeah, really alec you need to talk to someone." Clary said.

"This is unbelievable," Alec scoffed. "Can't you all just leave me alone?"

"Bro, you have to talk." Jace said.

"No, okay I don't have to do anything!" Alec said standing "I don't have to talk to you! get out of my way." He pushed past them and walked out of the institute.


	7. Rembered Promise

This Chapter is inspired by _Even Now_ by Dashboard Confessional, How? not sure but it was

* * *

After about an hour Alec found himself in front of a clothing shop and found that it had began to rain. He lanced into the window and saw someone so very familiar looking. Standing there purchasing something was Magnus, but no it wasn't him just someone who looked him Magnus. Someone, some man, was standing next to him. The two were laughing. Alec just stopped and stared as the happy couple left the shop and walked down the road to a coffee shop. His feet acted upon their own accord and he began to follow them. When he reached the coffee shop, they were sitting down talking. Alec watched from the window, after a moment Alec felt someone's hand on his shoulder, turning he saw it was Simon.

Simon smiled and dragged Alec into the shop sitting him down and buying him a coffee. Alec couldn't take his eyes off the couple.

"Alec," Simon said quietly "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Yeah so am i." Alec said averting his eyes.

"It's okay to be sad y'know," Simon said

"Can you tell me how you got though it," alec said the couple left the shop "Losing Clary to Jace,"

"I dunno man," Simon said "I've no idea how I did it."

"Can I ask you a favor," Alec asked remembering his promise that he was going to get Magnus back. He was tired of just moping openly.

"Sure,"

"Do you know where Magnus is?"

"I heard he went upstate to someplace called, 'Sleepy Hollow'." Simon said "But that's just a rumor going around the downworld."

"Okay, thanks." Alec said "For everything." He tossed his cup and left.


	8. Sleepy Hollow

The cab dropped him off at the main road of Sleepy Hollow. Waking down that main road he saw people peaking from their blinds watching him, but he kept walking looking for some sign of Magnus. Finally he saw it, a large Victorian house on the hill, with a thin stream of blue and purple smoke rising from the chimney. He walked up the steps and set his suitcase down to ring the door bell. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Magnus standing in the doorway.

"Magnus," Alec said "Please don't say anything. I can here to get you back. i… I just… I was afraid. I need you, just don't give up, I'm working it out. I really am. I just need time, time with you. I mean your beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with you it's me I'm the freak. Please love me again because you were doing it perfectly. Please magnus take me back." Alec pleaded tears stinging at hid eyes. "I love you!"

Magnus surveyed him for a moment "Alec," he said and the Shadowhunter seemed to crumple at it. "I love you too." He said

"You do?" Alec asked a tear slipping down his face. Magnus pulled Alec into a hug rubbing his back, willing himself not to cry.

"Yes, and oh baby do I want you back," Magnus said "I don't know what I was thinking. Leave you, I can't believe I could have been so blind as to what love felt like. I'm sorry and I want to come back to you."

"Please come back," Alec said.

"I will. I promise. And I'll never leave."

"Nor will I."


	9. Love Binds

Thanks to everyone! eventhought one's read this yet. so yeah this is the end for this fan fic.

Theme- _Love Minus Zero/No Limit _by Bob Dylan

* * *

Alec stepped out of the cab in front of the Institute. He helped Magnus out and leaned forward and touched his lips to Magnus's. Magnus smiled at Alec's show of affection and they parted for the moment. Alec raced up the steps and into the church. When the door of the elevator opened and Alec set his suitcase down he then walked quickly into the stupid family room bullshit his parents made. Opening the door he found Isabelle sitting on the coach next to her Elvin boyfriend, she daughter Avril sitting next to them. Jace and Clary were playing Mortal Combat. Everyone turned when the door opened. Everyone stared at Alec, the happy Alec that had been lost for too long. Avril jumped down from the sofa and ran toward him. She was only about 3 months old but looked around 3 years because she was half elf and therefore matured quickly. Alec picked her up and she squealed happily.

"Alec." Isabelle said "Are you okay?" he knew she meant more in that little phrase but he smiled and nodded.

"I'm great." He said

"And Magnus?"

"You're back together. He's going to come over in a bit, after he showers he said"

"Good."

"Clary," Alec said looking at her "Tell Simon thank you next time you see him."

"Ok…?" Clary said.

Alec nodded and turned back to Avril "Want to see what I got for you?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Ha," Jace laughed "That's What She Said!!!"

"Shithead," Alec muttered. And everyone laughed. They were a family, each one of them. Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Magnus, Avril and Legolas.

Love binds us to each other forever.


End file.
